Mauretania de Su gracia
by Malinalli Coy
Summary: Con el desguace del Mauretania en 1935, irremediablemente llegan hasta Terry memorias de su viaje en aquél invierno durante su adolescencia. La subasta de objetos olvidados en el Mauretania quizás le traigan mucho más que una estola.
1. Chapter 1

**Mauretania de "Su gracia"**

 **Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., Tokio, 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **Capítulo 1. La chica de la gaviota.**

Terrence no recordaba cuándo había sido la primera vez que se había embriagado en su vida. Quizás fue cuando le robó a su padre el mejor vino de su cava… no. Tal vez fue cuando lo acompañó a Moscú, el frío se le metía hasta los huesos y entonces el vodka se reveló como el mejor aliado; aquella noche no supo cómo llegó al hotel, lo único que recordaba era el interminable sermón de su padre y la chillona voz de la Duquesa de Grandchester quejándose por haberlo incluido en la recepción del Zar. Me parece que no… tampoco fue en Moscú; debió haber sido cuando mi padre me encontró con esa botella de tequila tirado en la alfombra, me parece haber entendido que era una botella artesanal, quién sabe qué embajador mexicano se la había regalado cuando se conocieron en una fiesta en Madrid… un tal Poza, me parece.

Era demasiado joven, apenas un adolescente, cuando descubrió que si se alcoholizaba, las penas se disipaban. Aunque fuera por un breve momento. Durante su época de colegial no la había pasado tampoco nada bien. Usualmente salía del colegio y se metía a algún bar, incluso si no era de buena reputación. Por un tiempo lo había dejado; solo en aquellos momentos en que una chica con pecas se había arriesgado por ayudarlo a sanar sus heridas, consecuencias de una pelea callejera y a su vez, consecuencia de su decisión de salir a beber alcohol. Se mantuvo sobrio hasta que ella desapareció de su vida. Hasta que ella decidió dejarlo ahí, en esas horrorosas escaleras… ella se marchó y entonces, él se devolvió al único consuelo que conocía hasta el momento. Hasta la tarde de aquella gloriosa visión, en que se le apareció como un ángel, un ángel triste mirándolo como si pudiese atravesar su piel y mirar su vacío… su grande y eterno vacío… su terrible y malicioso abismo, en aquella carpa sucia y maltrecha.

Aquellas habían sido las únicas ocasiones en que Terry había sucumbido ante el alcohol hasta no saber de él. Después había aprendido a medirse. Si bien no era un abstemio, al menos ya había aprendido a discernir las señales del momento apropiado para detenerse: Cuando comenzaba a ver a su padre como un hombre cariñoso, cuando le parecía que la cara de cerdo de su madrastra se transformaba en el de una mujer gentil; era entonces cuando Terry dejaba de beber.

Sin embargo, después de muchas ocasiones de autocontrol, esta noche había sucumbido, Terry Grandchester miraba entre la niebla de sus ojos el diario cuidadosamente colocado sobre su escritorio. La vista lo traicionaba, las imágenes giraban a su alrededor como burlándose de él, rostros de tiempos antiguos aparecían y desaparecían súbitamente, como flashes. Era 1935, había participado en septiembre del año anterior en el último viaje del Mauretania, invitado junto a otras muchas personalidades por haber sido un cliente preferente de la embarcación que había sido conocida como la "White Queen" en la época de su servicio durante la primera guerra mundial.

Aunque Terry prefería evitar las muchedumbres, no había podido negarse a la ceremonia final antes de que el barco fuera al desguace. Comprendía perfecto el que uno de sus afamados capitanes se hubiera negado a ir, había argumentado que prefería recordar a "Maury" tal como había sido: una embarcación gloriosa y soberbia.

Esta tarde, la compañía _Hampton & Sons_ había comenzado con la subasta de los interiores, muebles y objetos valiosos del Mauretania, así que él había pujado vía telefónica de manera anónima por algunos objetos. El lote de esta tarde había sido el primero. Habían cerrado con la mejor puja del día: El diario del capitán Wold, que había muerto sin heredero y lo había donado a la compañía Cunard.

Terrence Graham Grandchester se sintió pequeño ante el recuerdo que asaltó su más cara memoria. Había leído la descripción del último viaje del capitán durante la última semana de diciembre de 1912. El lenguaje usado por el hombre del mar estaba totalmente conmovido ante el comportamiento dulce y tierno de una jovencita rubia, de enormes y expresivos ojos verdes con el espíritu más fuerte y noble que el viejo capitán hubiese visto. El hombre había narrado la historia, según él mismo había dicho, cuando todavía estaban sobre las aguas del Atlántico, la escritura, aunque esmerada, revelaba que en realidad sí: había sido escrita sobre el balanceo de las olas. Esto ayudó a que Terry pudiera revivir con mayor nitidez las cosas que el capitán narraba.

El viaje estaba programado para cinco días, sin embargo, fue desde la segunda mañana que Terry descubrió a aquélla atípica jovencita:

Era una mañana muy fría, los pasajeros aún no se atrevían a abandonar sus camarotes, así que los paseos de la cubierta estaban prácticamente vacíos. Esta no era la primera vez de _"Su gracia"_ en el elegante transatlántico, por su experiencia adivinó que el _Verandah café_ seguramente estaba desolado, quizás podría ser uno de los primeros en leer uno de los periódicos que se imprimían cada mañana en el barco.

Se dirigió a la cubierta de los botes y entonces la descubrió. Ella caminaba a toda prisa hablando con alguien, sin embargo, estaba sola; no había nadie con ella. Terry creyó que estaba loca, debía de ser una de esas chicas excéntricas que gustan de llamar la atención. Fue entonces que escuchó un sonido hasta entonces desconocido, como de un animal herido, y la vio apresurar su paso. Pronto llegaron al Verandah, con su vista primero a la cubierta de los botes y luego a la inmensidad del mar; Terry decidió que podía contemplar a la jovencita si elegía estratégicamente un buen lugar y podía hacerlo, ya que tal como lo adivinó, el café estaba solo. El estilo edwardiano estaba en cada detalle del majestuoso barco, incluso en ese café al aire libre, donde habían colocado estratégicamente algunas isletas de palmeras que su gracia aprovechó para protegerse de la visión de la extraña jovencita que por alguna razón provocaba en él reacciones estúpidas, como seguirla, vigilarla y esconderse, por ejemplo.

Se sentía estúpido. Hasta ahora solo la había visto de espalda, con su elegante vestido de viaje de fina lana, con su cabello flotando en el viento, desprendiendo su voz como suaves notas musicales al hablar. Finalmente, desde su escondite descubrió con quién hablaba tan cariñosamente; la chica sí estaba acompañada… de… de… de su mascota., pero no era un Beagle, un Yorkshire o un Foxhound, como acostumbraban las familias aristócratas inglesas; no. Era un extraño animal que emitía delicados gemidos y la miraba con cierta urgencia. Para terminar el cuadro, Terrence vio al capitán del barco, en la cubierta de los botes, fumando su enorme pipa, también ocupado en contemplar a la jovencita rubia de hermoso cabello dorado y rizado.

Ambos contemplaron la escena cuando la chica tomó entre sus brazos una gaviota herida:

-¡Oh! Esta gaviota pegó contra el barco – la joven se agachó con preocupación y tomó el ave entre sus manos bondadosamente –. Está lastimada, ¿por eso viniste a buscarme, Clint? – Candy acurrucó la gaviota en su regazo y se dirigió al comedor principal a buscar ayuda –. Pobre gaviota – la escuchó decir Terry mientras se escondía detrás del periódico y la miraba pasar apesadumbrada sin poder dejar de mirarla.

-Buen día, _su gracia_ – una voz detrás de él lo distrajo. Los colores se le subieron al rostro cuando se sintió descubierto. Tuvo que disimular su extraño nuevo interés.

-Es una joven agradable – dijo el capitán con aire paternal sin despegar la vista del caminar de Candy – ¿no tiene usted curiosidad por saber el desenlace de la historia?

Terry se había perdido en la conversación. Aún no lograba desprenderse de la profundidad de esos ojos verdes caritativos, así que no sabía qué debía responder. Solo atinó a devolver la cortesía:

-Buen día, Capitán Wold – apenas dijo sin saber de dónde había salido aquel tono tan trémulo.

-Si yo tuviera cuarenta años menos, seguramente querría saber qué es lo que sucede con la gaviota.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Digo que es hora de desayunar. Le recomiendo que pase usted al comedor. Hay una mesa llena de frutas, cereales, panes y jugos que seguramente serán más nutritivos que una taza de café – ¿había un tierno desafío en la invitación del capitán?

-¿Desayuno… nutritivo… comedor? – preguntó Terry, como queriendo hilar las ideas.

-Así es. Si se apresura, aún puede encontrar lo mejor del buffet… en el comedor – insistió el capitán sin abandonar su aire paternal.

-Sí, por supuesto, usted tiene razón, es más nutritivo – Terry se levantó de inmediato con una sonrisa y con movimientos un poco torpes. Dejó el periódico sobre la pequeña mesa y salió corriendo hasta el comedor.

Las soberbias puertas del comedor de primera clase se abrieron y la flemática figura de un servicial hombre vestido elegantemente le dio la bienvenida.

- _Su gracia_ , bienvenido.

-¡No soy veterinario, examino seres humanos! – el fuerte golpe con el puño sobre una de las mesas sobresaltó al Terry y a varios comensales.

- _Su gracia,_ por favor, perdone el mal momento – le suplicó el mismo hombre, pero Terry solo le pidió silencio levantando su mano, sin mirarlo, porque no podía dejar de mirar a esa chiquilla que no se amedrentó ante el médico.

-Pero una gaviota también es un ser viviente, ¿no le parece, doctor?

-¡No me molestes más, soy un profesional!

 _-Pecosa entrometida – rio Terry por lo bajo – no debiste molestarlo._

De pronto todo su cuerpo vibró emocionado cuando la vio así, tan indefensa, atrayendo con mayor amor y protección el desvalido animal a su cuerpo. Le pareció que sus ojos se humedecían y de pronto se sintió muy enojado hacia el médico.

-Señorita, Candy, vamos a nuestro camarote – escuchó decir a un hombre que se acercó a ella.

Por alguna razón extraña tuvo deseo de consolarla. De abrazarla, de ayudarla. Vio cómo el hombre puso su mano sobre el hombro de la pecosa y le dijo:

-No se preocupe, ahí tenemos botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Terry se olvidó de desayunar. Tenía la imperante necesidad de continuar con su pesquisa sobre esa chiquilla. Pocos segundos después se vio siguiendo a una distancia prudente a George y Candy. Así fue como descubrió que la pecosa debía ser parte de una familia rica, pues su camarote era de los más lujosos, de los destinados a los aristócratas, era el camarote continuo al de él.

oOoOoOoOo

 **De mi escritorio:** Me siento feliz de iniciar nuevamente en la Guerra Florida una historia. Experimentaré con capítulos más pequeños de los que usualmente escribo, porque creo que así lo amerita este evento. Espero que les guste este nuevo viaje. Gracias por leer!

Malinalli, a 3 de abril de 2018. Torreón, Coahuila, México.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mauretania de "Su gracia"**

 **Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., Tokio, 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **Capítulo 2. ...cuasi naves, velut umbra.**

La incomodidad de los rayos solares que se filtraban indiscretos en la recámara para posarse suavemente sobre el rostro de Terrence lo obligó a abrir los ojos. Ya no estaba más en aquél maravilloso barco. No tenía 15 años y no paseaba por la cubierta… ya no tenía ese inquietante sabor a dulzura en su corazón. Volvió a su realidad, la luz le molestaba y la cabeza le dolía por la terrible resaca. A sus 37 años era un caballero de porte majestuoso, como si un triunfante prócer se hubiese escapado de las páginas de una novela de Dumas. Muchos caballeros estaban de acuerdo en que su porte y presencia eran mucho más fuertes que la de los príncipes herederos. Y muchas damas solían decir que además era el hombre más guapo de la corte. Afortunadamente para Terry, su padre aún vivía y él no tenía que aparecer con frecuencia en los eventos de la familia real. Aunque su padre ya le había advertido que deseaba dejarle sus funciones porque ya estaba muy cansado, Terry siempre tomaba la tangente.

Richard Grandchester insistía en dos cosas que esperaba de su primogénito: La que más le apremiaba era la urgencia de un heredero. Su hijo aparecía en la lista de los solteros más cotizados del mundo y el anciano corazón del duque anhelaba casi con desesperación la noticia de que su hijo estuviese comprometido, sin embargo, ese deseo no se cumplía ni siquiera con sus continuos ruegos de desposar a alguna aristócrata que cumpliese cabalmente con los requisitos para ser la duquesa de Grandchester algún día. Su segundo deseo, era que por fin _su gracia_ dejase de decir que abdicaría en favor de su hermano, el primer hijo de su padre con la duquesa de Grandchester. Cada vez que lo mencionaban, era seguro que los caballeros se enfrascarían en acaloradas discusiones sin fin, llenas de aluviones de motivos por parte del duque de Grandchester. _Su gracia_ terminaría retirándose tras un portazo y _Su excelencia_ terminaría tirado en su sillón favorito, apretando una copa de whisky mientras pensaba:

 _-Eleonor, tenía que ser tu hijo, por su puesto._

El mozo de cámara de Terry abrió la puerta sin llamar. Entró sigilosamente, tratando de ser sutil en sus movimientos para no despertar al Lord, porque estaba seguro que amanecería de muy mal humor, como ocurría las pocas veces que lo había visto sucumbir al alcohol. Era consciente de que algo muy fuerte debía de haber acontecido, así que se dispuso a dejar al alcance de su señor el bello traje de tarde que le había encargado el día anterior, sus botas perfectamente lustradas, tal como a él le gustaban, la camisa de algodón egipcio y sus navajas y brochas para rasurar, porque _su gracia_ no permitía que él lo rasurara; la única vez que se lo había permitido, el pobre hombre se había puesto tan nervioso que el rostro de _su_ _gracia_ terminó con una pequeña cicatriz en la parte baja de su mejilla izquierda.

Tal como el buen mozo presagió, Terrence estaba de muy mal humor. El joven se puso nervioso por tener que llamar su atención para entregarle un mensaje. Tomó valor, carraspeó un poco y encontró su voz:

-Su gracia – dijo aún con miedo – esta mañana el señor Woodruf ha dejado un mensaje para usted, con la instrucción de urgente.

Terry vio delante de él un mensaje cuidadosamente doblado sobre una charola de plata que su mozo le ofrecía mientras conservaba una pose de reverencia. A Terry lo exasperaba esa continua práctica de etiqueta. Trató de no darle importancia y tomó en sus manos el mensaje que tenía la facha de ser inquietante, de primera instancia Terry asumió que se trataba de una nota de negocios; lo desdobló con genuino interés y encontró la perfecta caligrafía de su hombre de negocios esta vez hecha un desorden, de hecho, eran dos hojas las que le había dejado. Se notaba que el mensaje había sido escrito a toda prisa, las letras se inclinaban hacia el frente y apenas y podían leerse.

Su gracia, tengo información de que el lote de esta tarde contiene un bello escritorio para cartas que se encontraba en la Regent Suit del Maury. Es todavía una de esas piezas que fueron labradas por uno de los 300 libaneses ebanistas que trajeron los de _Tyne and War_ exclusivamente para el Mauretania. Aún pueden verse los delfines saltando y la concha marina sobre el libro, que como usted sabe bien, fue el sello de la compañía.

Debido a su interés en el mobiliario de esta suit en especial, me he permitido tomarme el día para ir personalmente a la subasta y pujar.

He escuchado, que, acompañando a este escritorio hay una sencilla pero elegante estola de seda china, en perfectas condiciones, que fue olvidada por una de las usuarias de esta suit durante el viaje de la última semana de diciembre de 1912, que, según el folleto de la subasta, fue de Nueva York a Southampton y se retrasó un par de días debido al rescate de un barco pesquero. La estola permaneció en la oficina de objetos olvidados de Southampton; es política de la CUNARD colocar a los objetos olvidados una etiqueta que muestre el lugar y la fecha en que fueron dejados atrás para su posible devolución. Yo no sé si la dueña de la estola esté enterada, ignoro si aún viva, porque la empresa ha sido discreta en revelar su nombre, ni siquiera sé si aún tendrá interés en recuperar su estola puesto que jamás acudió a tratar de hacerlo. De hecho, aún no estoy seguro si ambos objetos se subastarán en dos pujas diferentes o si se subastarán como un solo objeto. Espero que sean objetos separados para pujar únicamente por el escritorio. No se preocupe, tengo presente el límite económico que usted me ha marcado.

Para cuando Terrence terminó de leer el mensaje ya su piel estaba completamente erizada. Sentía su sangre fluir por todas sus venas, su pulso estaba acelerado y por primera vez en su vida odió ese terrible aliento que lo acompañaba esta mañana.

-Pronto, Charles, debo salir.

-El baño está listo, su gracia – el mozo no había terminado de decir la frase cuando Terry ya estaba con el torso desnudo dirigiéndose a la tina.

-Ve a la cocina y dile a Marie que me envíe lo que ella sabe, dile que es una mañana difícil. Lo quiero aquí en menos de cinco minutos, corre.

Al salir del baño, Terrence encontró sus instrucciones cumplidas a la perfección. No entendía cómo, pero al parecer Marie ya tenía todo listo esperando tan solo por su orden. Se prometió que traería para su cocinera un sombrero nuevo esta misma tarde.

-¿Charles, dijo Woodruf hacia dónde se dirigía?

-Dijo que estaría en Hampton & Sons, en la Sainsbury Wing de la National Gallery.

-Perfecto, Charles, no sé qué haría sin ti. Gracias.

Aunque solo había invertido veinte minutos en su arreglo personal, Terry lucía justo como lo que era: Un hombre de noble cuna. Su andar era decidido, su mirada profunda estaba perdida todavía en medio del Atlántico, burlándose de una jovencita que iba detrás de su estola que era llevada por el viento entre la bruma, cuando lo encontró en la cubierta del barco, en uno de sus peores momentos.

Su chofer ya lo esperaba, abrió la puerta para él y _su gracia_ se deslizó pronto en el asiento trasero. Tan pronto el auto comenzó a perderse hacia Londres, Terry optó por volver a sus memorias.

Estaba de pie en el Mauretania, dejando el tiempo pasar en la gran entrada de la cubierta A, recargado justo en una de las columnas frente a las majestuosas escaleras de nogal. Le parecía divertido mirar a las señoritas elegantes esforzándose por moverse naturalmente con sus ajustados corsés. Había abordado el barco en completo mutismo y pesadumbre, sin embargo, la presencia de esa jovencita pecosa que parecía revelarse a la época, le había devuelto un poco de fe.

Esa chica era totalmente diferente a todo.

Terry había descubierto que nunca llamaba a las mucamas para vestirse. Lo que le hacía adivinar que la señorita aristócrata que tenía por vecina seguramente no usaba corsé jamás -no pudo evitar reír sonrojado ante la idea-. Eso era algo completamente nuevo, puesto que Terry siempre se había rodeado de mujeres totalmente dispuestas a seguir las extravagantes normas de vestir de la Belle Époque. ¿Eso significaba acaso que, si se atrevía a reunir el valor de tocar su cintura con cualquier pequeño pretexto, estaría prácticamente tocando la blanca piel que poseía? Un inexplicable deseo de verla nuevamente se apoderó del joven noble. Era un deseo extraño, era un deseo ardiente, necesitaba presentarse, quería que le sonriera, quería que ella lo acariciara y lo tratara con el mismo amor con que había tratado a la gaviota.

-Es increíble que esa gaviota haya sido tratada en una sola tarde con mucho más amor del que yo he sido tratado en mi vida. Y lo más increíble es que ese amor haya venido de una completa extraña – meditó triste.

Ahora lo sabía. La próxima vez que la viera, se acercaría a ella, quizás si buscaba dentro de sí un poco de ternura la encontraría y ella no se asustaría, como se asustaban todos los que lo rodeaban cuando lo veían aparecer cerca.

Estaba ensayando en su mente, como tantas veces lo hacía a escondidas frente al espejo de su cuarto:

-Buenas tardes – no… eso no funcionará. Quizás bastará solo con un "Hola, me llamo, Terry, ¿cómo está tu gaviota?". Sí, creo que eso es más honesto y casual. Por supuesto, tendré que rogar porque no aparezca ningún mozo llamándome "Su gracia", porque entonces saldrá corriendo de mi vida, estoy seguro.

Justo al lado de las escaleras principales, estaba un hermoso trabajo de herrería, con pintura blanco ostión, salvaguardando los ligerísimos elevadores de aluminio que eran tan silenciosos que Terrence no se dio cuenta que uno de ellos se había activado. A él le pareció la imagen más gloriosa la que vislumbró una vez que las puertas se abrieron. Era la jovencita de la gaviota, envuelta en un maravilloso atuendo rojo, desbordando su floreciente sensualidad. Ella no usaba los largos vestidos de la época. Era una señorita rebelde, siempre sus faldas estaban debajo de la rodilla y eso permitía que el joven inglés mirara lo bien torneadas que estaban sus femeninas piernas, incluso, cubiertas por sus botas largas. Todas las chicas se esforzaban por cubrir sus encantos, pero esta linda jovencita parecía no encontrar maldad en mostrar sus piernas y lo mejor: En no usar corsé. Eso significaba que todos los atributos que saltaban a la vista no estaban siendo moldeados por varillas o ajustados listones. Eso también significaba que debajo de ese elegante traje que lo hipnotizaba estaba su piel.

La joven no reparó en los ojos zafiro que la contemplaban sin atreverse a acercarse a ella. Miró confundida y casi desesperada hacia una y otra dirección antes de decidir hacia dónde partir. Su inusual mascota, esta vez no estaba con ella, así que el chico por fin encontró valor para romper el silencio; sin embargo, justo cuando de sus labios iba a aparecer el saludo, notó un brillo de enojo en esas esmeraldas. El gesto de la chica estaba fruncido y los dientes apretados tanto como sus pequeños puños.

-¡Por aquí! – la escuchó decir antes de verla correr sin importarle llamar la atención de la apretada primera clase.

El joven se quedó con la dulce palabra en los labios, pero no se resignó a darse por vencido. La siguió con la intención de abordarla y la vio entrar en la sala de lectura, ella hizo lo mismo que al salir del ascensor, miró con urgencia de un lado a otro sin abandonar la dureza de su gesto, luego la vio abandonar la sala y correr con prisa por el pasillo de observación para, sin atreverse a pensarlo dos veces, abrir la sala de fumadores de primera clase, un salón destinado solamente a los caballeros. A Terry le pareció que un joven caballero se escondía del escrutinio de la jovencita. Era un joven rubio, se veía de muy buena cuna, era una lástima que Terry jamás prestara atención a los amigos de su padre pues estaba seguro que lo había visto en algún lado. Terry estaba dispuesto a defender a la entrometida de las protestas de los caballeros, pero la chica no se detuvo a escucharlos, cruzó la sala airosa para salir por la puerta que conducía a la sala de música con la misma urgencia.

-Cielos, esta chica sí que está en buena forma – dijo antes de reunir fuerza para seguirle el paso.

Finalmente la vio tomar el estrecho pasillo de la cubierta A. La cubierta destinada únicamente para la primera clase. Ella ya no lucía como un ángel. Ahora se había transfigurado en una especie de vengadora y Terry se divertía con la idea de que seguramente tenía súper poderes, quizás esa estola que flotaba en el aire alrededor de su cuello como respuesta a los rápidos movimientos de la chica se transformaría en una especie de espada cuando ella encontrara su objetivo.

El blanco y estrecho pasillo, con sus delicadas monturas en las paredes y en las puertas enmarcaron perfecto el recorrido de la chica. La vio llamar gentilmente a la puerta, luego ella respiró profundo y, sin esperar la autorización para entrar abrió la puerta de la suit principal, la destinada únicamente a los dueños de la naviera que, aunque no era tan lujosa como la que ocupaba la joven, sí era una suit perfectamente funcional, elegante y hasta fastuosa. Terrence permaneció escondido detrás de la puerta, sucumbiendo a su curiosidad, pero sobre todo al naciente interés por esa joven que ahora abogaba ante el influyente pasajero para que desistiera de su egoísta idea de presionar al capitán para ignorar el llamado de auxilio de un pequeño barco pesquero que había naufragado.

-Señor Stanford – la escuchó decir con determinación.

-¿Qué pasa? - respondió el hombre exhalando el humo de su puro.

-No es justo despedir al capitán.

-Si no quiere que lo echen, tiene que poner proa hacia Inglaterra – el hombre apagó su puro en el cenicero y luego levantó la voz – su deber como capitán es pensar en su pasaje.

Cuando comprendió que la joven no lograba nada y la conversación pronto terminaría Terry se alejó cauteloso de la puerta y esperó por la salida principal del pasillo, esperando verla aparecer. Trataría de animarla, trataría de arrancarle una sonrisa, trataría de ganarse su confianza. ¿Quién sabe, quizás querría ser su amiga?

Se desilusionó cuando la joven no apareció por ningún lado. Terrence esperó y esperó en vano.

-Quizás prefirió quedarse en su camarote, cuidando de su gaviota – concluyó. No entendía por qué esa jovencita había acaparado su atención al grado de tener necesidad por verla, por saberla bien.

Ahora, _su gracia_ se encontraba justo frente a la mesa del contramaestre, un pequeño cubículo semicircular hermosamente labrado, con la misma elegante herrería que vio en los elevadores, coronando la mesa. Frente a la mesa del contramaestre había un amplio paseo, pues era la cubierta principal, la del cuarto de control del capitán.

En ese momento escuchó el sonido de una de las chimeneas, era un sonido fuerte y alentador que liberaba esperanza. El ruido de pasos presurosos y de gritos de los marineros lo trajo a la realidad, prestó atención y entonces apareció ese dulce ángel, ya un poco más animada, acompañando al capitán hacia la cubierta de tercera clase. Terry se movió con curiosidad y comprendió todo: los náufragos habían sido encontrados y las maniobras que presenciaba ahora eran de rescate. Se sorprendió al descubrirse más interesado en la sonrisa de Candy que en los hombres que flotaban a la deriva en una balsa improvisada. Esta fue la primera vez que la vio sonreír y para _su gracia_ fue como sentir la calidez de una puesta de sol veraniega.

-Tal como lo adiviné, ella luce mucho más bella al sonreír.

Terrence no se perdió ningún detalle de la joven pecosa. Descubrió que sus ojos bailaban con su sonrisa, que cuando levantaba su nariz las pecas parecían moverse, seguramente no eran pecas, sino las constelaciones de la bóveda celeste que Dios había puesto en su piel como sello de que era un ángel.

La gran mayoría de los pasajeros del Mauretania se acercaron curiosos para presenciar el peligroso rescate y cuando todo hubo terminado con la alentadora noticia de que todos los marineros habían sido rescatados, los pasajeros escucharon el llamado al comedor, la cena estaba por servirse.

Terry nunca había tenido problema para encontrar una mesa porque todos los pasajeros de primera clase le conocían y le invitaban a cenar con ellos con frecuencia; de hecho, su mayor problema, eran todas las invitaciones que debía rechazar porque no podía atender a todas. Pese a su carácter poco amigable, todos sabían que _su gracia_ era un buen canal para llegar hasta su padre, el duque de Grandchester.

En el comedor, el tema prevaleciente era el rescate de los náufragos y la preocupación de algunos pasajeros por cómo este retraso podría influir en sus negocios, aunque todos estaban de acuerdo en que la decisión del capitán era la mejor.

Todos, excepto el señor Stanford, que seguía solitario en una mesa, con el ceño fruncido, disfrutando de un habano cuando el capitán apareció en las escaleras principales del comedor.

-Damas y caballeros, gracias por su ayuda. Todas las víctimas han sido rescatadas.

Terrence no pudo evitar sonreír sinceramente. Estaba muy feliz por conocer a alguien con las agallas del capitán. Esta era una gran lección de vida para él.

En eso estaba meditando cuando un sonoro y aislado aplauso interrumpió sus pensamientos. Al principio no distinguía de dónde venía el sonido, luego, sus ojos brillaron estupefactos cuando vio a la jovencita pecosa ponerse de pie homenajeando con su aplauso al capitán. Los ricos estirados de primera clase no sabían cómo reaccionar. Una mujer toda encopetada la observó con marcado escrutinio, pero la chica de hermosa mirada verde no se amedrentó. Su acompañante, también sorprendido por el homenaje de la rubia al capitán, optó por unirse al aplauso, hasta que finalmente, el comedor se llenó de aplausos. Terry también se puso de pie y se aseguró de que el resto de la mesa lo siguiera. Esta era la forma de apoyar a su futura esposa, _bueno, eso fue lo que él pensó en ese instante._

Decidió que esta tarde no se acercaría a ella. Ya eran demasiadas emociones y seguramente conocer al amor de su vida acabaría con la fuerza de su corazón.

-¿Pero qué estoy diciendo, ni siquiera me conoce, nunca me ha mirado y ya me etiqueté como el amor de su vida? Debo estar loco.

El joven decidió que también para él habían sido demasiadas emociones, así que se retiró a su habitación para descansar un poco. Fue hacia el ocaso cuando escuchó nuevamente los pasos de la pecosa resonando sus tacones en el pasillo. Estaba seguro que era ella porque la había seguido toda la mañana y ahora conocía el ritmo y el peso de su andar. Pero los pasos no se detuvieron en la entrada a su camarote, continuaron hasta llamar nuevamente a la puerta del mismo camarote que había visitado esta mañana. El corazón de Terry saltó con la sola presencia de la chica tan cerca de él. Salió a hurtadillas al pasillo y nuevamente logró escuchar la conversación de la chica.

Esta era la suit del señor Stanford, el mismo que apenas horas antes lo había visitado en su camarote para pedirle que se uniera a su queja para evitar que el capitán se desviase de su ruta para acudir al rescate de unos pescadores, argumentando que él tenía importantes negocios y que el rescate retrasaría su llegada a Londres un par de días.

-Uhmmm…. Déjeme pensar qué es lo que prefiero.

El joven hizo un balance; por un lado estaba el San Pablo, con el seguro regaño que la hermana Grey le daría. Por otro lado, estaban dos días más en altamar con la chica linda.

-Veamos… ¿qué es lo que prefiero? ¿hermana Grey o chica linda? Pero qué decisión tan complicada – por supuesto que el señor Stanford no comprendía el sarcasmo del que estaba siendo víctima.

Terry nunca se había sentido tan feliz de negarle algo a alguien. Un par de días más en el Atlántico significaban un par de días más mirando a la señorita pecosa. La misma pecosa hermosa que ahora mismo se había inmiscuido nuevamente en el camarote de Stanford sin pedir permiso y cuya voz exaltada se escuchaba en el pasillo.

Terry entonces contempló a la jovencita venir hacia él con la misma prisa con que había estado yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro durante la mañana. La escuchó repetir una y otra vez "eso está mal…" ente sollozos. Tuvo que recargarse en la pared del pasillo para permitirle el libre paso. Ella iba tan absorta en su dolor y coraje que no percibió que su suave estola de seda se cayó, ni siquiera notó la presencia del heredero, pasó frente a él haciendo un ligero contacto de su cuerpo con el pecho del chico que la contemplaba sin saber qué hacer. La vio sufrir, percibió la tibieza de su cuerpo, se llenó con el aroma de su pelo y se acongojó con la tristeza de su voz, que hoy no cantaba, hoy lloraba.

La joven pasó de largo. Él heredero del duque de Grandchester estaba confundido y petrificado. Por fin, varios segundos después, cuando ella ya había desaparecido en el pasillo, Terry fue capaz de decir su nombre en un murmullo tan suave y tan cálido que su pecho dejó de tener frío por un breve y sagrado instante.

-Candy.

Algo dentro de él se movió provocando furia en contra del hombre que había ocasionado las lágrimas de la bella joven.

Ahora mismo lo escucharía. Él lo pondría en su lugar. Le diría unas cuántas verdades. Ese hombre se arrepentiría.

Terry apretó los puños y también entró sin llamar al camarote de Stanford.

-Ya hemos llegado, su gracia – dijo el chofer, que ya tenía unos segundos abriendo la puerta del auto.

Terry salió de sus recuerdos. Secó una pequeña lágrima de su rostro y salió con su aire aristócrata. La presencia de _su gracia_ , Lord Terrence de Grandchester no pasó desapercibida.

Miró la multitud que se había congregado convocada por la subasta y que tenía sus ojos clavados en él.

No tenía idea que la próxima puja por esa estola sería una de las más comentadas de la época. No tenía idea que no era el único interesado en tener esa estola en sus manos.

 **OOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **De mi escritorio:** Gracias por leer. Esta es la segunda edición. La primera se presentó en la Guerra Florida y ha sufrido unos cambios. En este capítulo apenas y se notan. En los siguientes las diferencias serán mayores.

6 de mayo de 2018. Torreón, Coahuila, México.


End file.
